wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Shade the Nightwing (LionessTheNightwing)
Shade is a male Nightwing who is the older brother of sober. This character belongs to LionessTheNightwing. He will not be used without permission. All of the other fire squad and reverse squad members belong to me. Backstory Shade was the first to be born first with normal white horns and was the first sibling in his family. His parents pitch and powerful were happy with each other when they met until a powerful urge happened. When he noticed he was going to have a little brother, he noticed his mother had done something very wrong. His mother really shouldn't have done that and because of this, his brother sober was born. His horns were purple instead of white and he had been overprotective for him ever since. Then when they met all the other Nightwings, they all looked at sober and backed away. They thought he was animus for his purple horns, but he growled at morrowseer when he tried to steal him and his little brother sober. Because of this, he was in his cave, reading a scroll about icewings until he heard a rope being thrown and stretched out. He turned around to see what his brother sober was doing and gasped. He asked him what he was doing and he answered with a "shh" sign and that he was going to visit Sienna once more. As he did, he fell in love with her instantly. Shade didn't want his brother to visit the younger sister of their enemies and told his parents what happened. Then as they went looking for sober, they found him coming home and pitch stood at the door. He looked unhappy, stamping his foot in the ground and walked up to sober, making him about to fall down. He asked him what he was thinking when he went out and then sober didn't want to get kicked out of the household. Then as shade looked to see that sober was being scolded, he saw his father throw him out after he yelled at him, telling him that if he was going to run off with Sienna, then he should get out of their house. Shade cried when he saw his younger brother being thrown out and about to fall to his death. He ran in front of his father, yelled at him that if he dies, shade dies as well. Then he fell out, falling after sober, both waiting to die just until a swift black dragon figure came and swooped them from falling. He landed safeply with both of them in his talons and it was Morrowseer carrying them. He told them that he'll take good care of them. Always. Then he took them with him, to his home and raised, fed and bathed them as his own. Appearance Shade is a Nightwing with patches of purple on some of his body, wears a black headband that covers his eyes and shows his plain white eyes and also white horns. Personality Shade is pretty much overprotective around his brother when he was little and now he is somewhat always keeping sober from going outside. He says he'll "be kidnapped once more" by other dragon tribes and experimented on. He is also shown to be flashy to scout, scorch and his brother and also turns out to be evil or some sorts in "they live(d) in pyrrhia." Shade is also a bit curious when it comes to valuable treasures and scavengers, but he eats them instead of looking at them first. He's a bit cunning, cute, funmy, happy and strongly awesome. He can do all sorts of things that he never does them anyway because if he were to ever fix something, someone ends up dead. Relations Pitch Pitch, his own father, had thrown sober out of the cave with his bare talons in front of shade, causing him to stand up for his brother, telling him that he'll die if sober dies. Sober Ever since sober met Morrowseer, he never wanted his little brother to be taken by him as to see that he shows great overprotective ese towards his brother, even though he can be a little cunning and try to snitch sober's way out to meeting Sienna. Scorch Shade is always so classy around him and scout because his moves are "like ninjas quietly breaking into a mansion." He is also a bit cunning when he saw him the first time and tried to kill him before so he could reveal waht he actually is. Scout Shade calls her "dolly" a lot and jokes about what she is and what she does. He also seems to have feelings for scout, but if he were to reveal that, scout will punch him in the face. Or better yet, slap him. Trivia * Shade does not look like starflight, even though starflight's eyes are covered (?) and shade's eyes are in the eyeholes of his headband. * Shade having feelings for scout is like deathbringer having feelings for glory (as seen that shade and deathbringer are Nightwings and scout and glory are rainwings). Category:Males Category:NightWings Category:Content (LionessTheNightwing) Category:Characters Category:Occupation (Performer)